


Broken Somnium

by Viridi_MOC



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Real Names, Some Fluff, okay not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_MOC/pseuds/Viridi_MOC
Summary: The king and queen of Drista receive a short visit from the rulers of Badlasia to discuss events.It was supposed to be a normal day.It was supposed to be.Still haven’t decided on a good name for this yet!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a short prologue!

A call ran through the halls of the throne room.  
“Your majesty, the rulers of Badlasia have arrived!”  
——  
“I believe you know why we are here. Have you any news on their whereabouts?”  
The Queen of Drista shook her head.  
“We have had no news or reports on any citizens roaming about. One man was suspected of traitorous behavior, and executed after further evidence was presented.”  
“Was there any inside information given to them?”  
Her mouth curved into a frown.   
“Not that we know of, but fortunately no important information was given to them before the suspicions arose.” She looked behind the other King.   
“Where are your sons?”  
He looked behind him, raising an eyebrow.  
“It appears they have escaped to find a certain somebody!” He replied, smirking. The tall man took a sip of the tea that was provided and turned back to other rulers.  
“Place bets on how long it will be until chaos?”  
The Dristain King placed a few golden coins on the table.  
“Ten minutes.”  
—  
For him, it was a normal day. He didn’t know that anybody was to come over, only that it was a foggier day than usual. He layed back in his bed, staring at the ceiling- lost in thought. Something he did rather often. His peace was disturbed by the sound of two pairs of footsteps rushing towards his door. The door swung open, and two boys ran into the room.  
“DREAM!”


	2. West Walls

He sat up quickly, registering what was happening. In front of Prince Clay were two boys- about the same age. One was wearing a signature white ribbon on his head, the other had goofy white glasses. He’d recognize them anywhere!  
“SAPNAP! GEORGE!”  
He jumped out of bed and tackled them, all three boys on the grounding within a matter of seconds. He pulled them into a hug.  
“Why are you guys here?”  
“Well- our parents are meeting up to discuss kingdom stuff, and we managed to convince them to let up stay overnight!” Nick backed away to escape from Clay who was trying to playfully ruffle his hair. “They got all fussy over how we are too old for sleepovers and have to be all ‘responsible’ but we just ignored them.”  
“Gre- wait, I don’t have any beds… where are you guys going to sleep?”  
George glanced at Nick. “Do you have the sleeping mats?”  
“Yeah, they’re outside the door!”  
Clay tapped Nick's shoulder. “What are they talking about? Do you know?”  
“Not sure… some kingdom has been gaining power to the east of us, I’m not sure exactly what’s happening but I’m sure they can figure it out!” He didn’t sound terribly certain about it, but Clay shrugged off the feeling of worry. If they were any danger, the guards could deal with it. Besides, his head was still reeling from the fact that his room was just raided out of nowhere. But he couldn’t push away the worry that something was up. Why wasn’t he told that they were coming over? The King and Queen _always_ told him whenever another kingdom was visiting, for protection reasons. So why not this time?  
—  
The Queens had turned to each other and were discussing things from back home.  
“Since you two have left, who’s in charge of the kingdom?”  
“Our eldest- Ant- was put in charge. Besides, we need somebody to keep the children in check!” She responded, chuckling. “My sister is out helping a local baker with a thief problem and needed somebody to care for her daughters, and poor Ant was put in charge.”  
“Ah, Ant was the Feline-blessed one correct?” The other queen nodded. A comfortable silence passed between them. One Queen looked down for a moment before taking a sip of her tea.  
“Did you tell them?” The Queen of Drista sat her cup of tea on the table, dabbing her mouth with a cloth as she turned to the King of Badlasia. The lighthearted tone of conversation almost immediately died down and the air took on a darker, more tense emotion. The silence was loud.  
The Northern king shook his head, frowning.  
“I told them that we were discussing another kingdom, that is it. They were the ones who discussed the sleepover with us. It’s overall safer anyways, as Badlasia is currently their main target as of now due to being the weaker power.” Another silence filled the room. A ruler admitting to being weaker than another was a sign of weakness… it must have been a slip-up. After all, they were all worried about the safety of their kingdoms. The last time a kingdom rose to power and challenged one of the greater lands, blood was shed and many innocent lives were lost- from both sides…  
… And a very important life too.  
Just as the Northern Queen was about to ask for salt, a man bursts through the doors of the dining room.  
“YOUR MAJESTIES!”  
The Dristain King stood up, concern heavy on his face.  
“What-“  
“We must deploy the warriors to the west entrance: the town is on fire!”  
…  
“We are under attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting some world building/lore information in a bit. Working on the next chapter- it’s going to certainly be longer ;)


	3. Some world building!

The Blessed-  
On rare occasions, a child is born with what we call a “blessing”. The blessings are usually done by a god or deity before they are born. We will take for example Ant. Ant is Feline-Blessed. He was blessed by the deity of felines, and therefore inherited some characteristics and traits. He inherited a Siamese tail, and ears. His senses- namely sight and hearing- have been increased in sensitivity. In some cases, the child is born with only the physical characteristics- or vice versa.   
The chances of blessed parents passing it to their children is low, but never zero. Blessed are usually trained to be guards or warriors, as their heightened senses are useful in battle. Demon and angel Blessed are rare, but rarely dangerous.

The Land-  
There are many kingdoms in this world that respectively share the land in sections. The occurrence of a kingdom trying to cause issues is rare, but usually kept under control rather quickly. At least... it was supposed to.

The World-  
The Southern kingdom- Drista  
The Northern kingdom- Badlasia  
The Western Kingdom- Manburgh  
The Eastern kingdom- Dry Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already working on the next chapter- which is longer don’t worry!


End file.
